Power Paws
"You found a Power Paw! You are filled with vigor by the ancient token. Your maximum health has increased!" Power Paws are ancient tokens scattered in the world of Cattails. Each Power Paw gives +5 total Health points and full health. There are 20 Power Paws total. You unlock achievements for finding 5, 10, 15, and 20 Power Paws. Appearance Power Paws are shiny with a red center paw pad and four colored toes. Locations Festivals * Every Festival for 8 Festival Tokens Riverbendpp.PNG|Riverbend Power Paw Location cropfgpp.PNG|Fallen Giant Location wetlandoutskrtpp.PNG|Wetland Outskirts Location Stpp.PNG|Sacred Temple Location Paw print.png|Walking Trail Location Mines * Canyon Mine Level 50 * Prairie Mine Level 50 * Island Mine Level 50 Land * Sacred Temple (Walk on all four prints) * Walking Trail (Walk through the trail on the tile) * The Weepingroot (Circle the tree) * Beach East (Claw marked rock) * Fallen Giant (Walk through trunk) * Central Bend (Claw marked rock) * Wetland Outskirts (Claw marked stump) * River Bend (Claw marked stump) * Highland East (Claw marked rock) Totems Totems activate with the season that is indicated on the totem's head. If activated in the right season, it allows the player to answer three questions. If all three are answered correctly, you are given a Power Paw. If you are wrong, the totem falls silent and you can try again tomorrow. Totem Locations Totem Answers It is unknown if the questions are tied to specific totems, but all questions relate to Cattails.Below are known questions and answers. Q: During which of the following seasons does Snake Lily grow? *'A: During autumn' Q: What is the name of the mole that runs the Canyon Mines? *'A: Molo the mole' Q: Which of the following types of birds are not native to this area? *'A: Magpies of course!' Q: Which of the following fish live in the nearby rivers? *'A: Salmon live in the rivers' Q: Who is the doctor of the Mystic Colony? *'A: Krampy is the doctor' Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mystic Colony? *'A: Savannah is the shopkeeper' Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mountain Domain? * A: Delta is the shopkeeper Q: Who is the leader of the Mountain Domain? * A: Leo is the leader Q: Which season do blackberries grow? * A: Autumn Q: What season can you buy a glow potion at a festival? * A: Autumn Q: What does marigold do when used? * A: Heals you Q: What does the herb goldenseal do if you use it? * A: Heals you Q: What does valerian do when used? * A: Gives you a speed boost Q: How many power paws are in this world? * A: 20 Q: What season do blueberries grow? * A: Winter Q: What is the most valuable in Mews? * A: Catnip Q: Which gem is the rarest? * A: Ruby Q: Where is the Highland located? * A: East of the Mountain Domain Q: Which Colony is located in a swampy wetland? * A: The Mystic Colony Q: What special place exists in the center of this wilderness? * A: The Sacred Temple Q: Which shopkeeper sells Turtle Shells? * A: Savannah does! Q: Which type of fish does NOT live on our ocean? * A: Catfish Q: What is the name of the cat who resides over Festivals and weddings? * A: Coco Q: Which of the following shells can you NOT find on the beach? * A: There are no oysters! Q: What is the Riverspan? * A: A bridge. Category:Gameplay elements Category:Tokens